


Like a Second Layer

by orphan_account



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Anal Play, Bodysuit, Breast Licking, Exhibitionism, F/M, Other, Samus Aran is a slut, Symbiote - Freeform, Tentacles, all the way through, fucked by clothing, pussy licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With her Power Suit destroyed, Ship crashed, and Zero Suit worse for wear, Samus is all but defeated. Until a mysterious creature, more amorphous than solid, promises to help her with the low cost of her bodily fluids to help keep it sustained. The creature was good to its word, and so worn like her Zero Suit, Samus conquered the Space Pirates.Now she had to walk out into public with it on.Commissioned by 2032, see my bio for more information!





	Like a Second Layer

The air was thicker than she thought it would be, that was bad.  
  
Normally, she didn’t have to think about things like this. How thick the air was, the density of the terrain, the elements in the atmosphere, normally they were inconsequential to someone like her. They would be to anyone who normally wore, or at least did their missions, in a specialized suit of armor, one capable of adaptation and modification on the fly. Normally, she could only be limited by the most extreme of temperatures, the kinds that could either broil you in magma or freeze you without a star.   
  
That wasn’t her issue now. Now, her issue was that not only was her armor nearly dismantled by the powers that be, always acting before she confronted a new threat by the Space Pirates, but in a location that left her without means to use the rest of her abilities. That was where her issue lay.  
  
Too dense to take in enough oxygen, unsure if even with her Chozo DNA if she could parse the little oxygen that the air had, and possibly overwhelmed by the amount of Carbon or even Nitrogen that stained the atmosphere... The planet was also larger than usual, leading to heavier gravitational fields. Again, with her normal Power Suit, such a thing could easily be over done with her gravitation boots. But at the moment, she didn’t even have that.  
  
All she had was a torn skin-tight latex outfit that fit under her suit, hiding little to nothing and protecting her from just as much. She would have sworn if she could afford to waste the time or energy, but she had neither, so instead, she could only force herself to march on.  
  
Samus Aran, legendary Bounty Hunter of the Federation Force, nearly destitute in a dense alien jungle without her suit, her ship, her pistol, and debatably even her Zero suit. And all with just that first strike luck Ridley usually had when he spotted her first, blowing her ship out of the sky and forcing her to eject. Her suit was lost at the same time, and her pistol flung from her as she had flipped through the trees.  
  
Now, she was walking through an otherwise neon red and green planet with an equally bright blue suit, large breasts bared from where it was torn, and in the high-heels to match. If she was seen by any other intelligent lifeform, they may think of her as a lost whore on this planet, and she was ready to remind them that weapon or not, distraught or active, she was not an easy thing to claim.  
  
If she had to find and sneak into the Space Pirate stronghold without a lick of armor or protection, going so far as to nude herself to ensure her suit didn’t catch, she would do it. If it meant confronting Ridley with her breasts and pussy on full display, the king and ruler of the scourge of the Federation Space staring at her as she did it, she _would _do it. Her modesty was not important to completing the mission, only the mission was important… Her modesty was… unimportant in comparison, deep far gone second.   
  
Putting her hand on a tree, Samus sucked in a long slow breath of air, hoping she could filter in what little elements her body could use. She knew she was fooling herself if she thought she could enter the pirate base in this state. She _needed_ to recover if she wanted a chance, otherwise they would make quick work of her, and she would be put in an even _worse_ situation than she currently was. Naked was already bad enough, but in the presence of the pirates, in the state she was in, afraid may worm its way into her state of mind.  
  
She stopped however, when she felt something snag her foot. She bit back a frustrated grunt, wishing to save the oxygen she had, before looking down at what it was. She assumed a root, a plant, or even a small part of the vegetation she couldn’t name.  
  
Instead, she saw a slime. An almost sickly metamorphic heaving slime. Just the same, she bit back a cry.  
  
Her hands stumbled for a moment, moving to shoot with an arm cannon, which she didn’t have, then to reach for her stun pistol, which she didn’t have, only then, to try and kick it off of her, which she didn’t have the strength for. It ended with her leaning against the tree as the slime slowly crawled its way up her leg, leaving behind an almost _disturbingly_ war trail beneath her. Her teeth grit as she watched it.  
  
Her hand reached down to try and wedge it free, knowing the possibility was slim, but willing or risk rushing the inevitable in place of accepting a slow death. Her hand reached under it trying to pry it off. Alas, it only assisted it to cling to her hand, stretching as she flexed her arm and pulling it up so it stretched from the knee of her torn suit to the equally mangled attire of her arm. She didn’t bother to try and release the suit, already feeling the slime touching her skin.  
  
She could only stare at it with glowering hate, watching the sickly thing climb up her body like a louse from horrid tales, reaching her pussy and clambering over it as well. The air was _finally_ pushed from her lungs as it seemed to _grip_ itself there. Her head went back against the tree, her body leaning against it as it tightened its hold on her leg and loins, even as the extended portion still stuck to her hand crawled to her chest. Crawled, but didn’t stay.  
  
Much like the portion that had slithered and clung to her ass and pussy, the rest was now weaving over and around her chest, tightening its hold over her mammaries until her prodigious chest, exposed as it already was, was nearly crushed by its grip. It was far strong than its sticky and plastic shape gave credit for, and Samus loathed it so. Loathed that this thing… was doing more to her than any Space Pirate had ever dreamed.  
  
It slowly slithered down the front of her torso, what was dripping from her breasts reaching the portion of the goop that clung to her nethers, acting like two hands latching around her body, gripping her even tighter. The moan that was pushed out of her felt like a death cry now, the last of her air leaving with it. She tried once more to grab at the portion around her chest, hoping to pull off enough to suck in lungs’ full of the thick air, perhaps just enough to let her live.  
  
‘_Hold Huntress, I mean you no harm._’ Until the voice spoke to her. To her _mind_.  
  
There was no one around her to speak, and she was under no illusions she was immune to stress in an environment, especially when a creature normally as forgettable as balls of slimes were starting to choke the life out of her. It was a stressed induced hallucination, she knew, and one that she had no reason to respond to.   
  
‘_I am a creature starved as you, and can assist you if you allow me to. I have no reason to lie to you, not in the state both of us share.’_ Share? Share as in… both stranded and alone? She doubted it, and looked down at the slime that was encircling her… She needed a minute of focusing on the gelatinous thing to realize that it had stopped moving, though had not released its hold on her.  
  
“Is that… you?” she asked briefly and quietly, saving the little air she had  
  
‘_It is._’ Hallucinations did not tend to respond well to being spoken to. At the same moment, Samus was not sure how well she could trust a slime like monster that started to encircle he. ‘_Please, let me gather a shape to your body, and I can speak further.’_ The idea screamed trap, or at the very least heavily suspicious.   
  
But Samus was quiet literally trapped and alone, without backup or a plausible way out. She grit her teeth as she stared at the slime, but nodded regardless. She shut her eyes as she prepared for what else it would do.  
  
The strength of her clenched jaw increased as she felt it tighten, yet thin itself as it ran across her torso and about her limbs, leaving behind a trail of warmth and tingling sensations through the cover of her skin. Like soap taken to her body in her shower, but then quickly aid-dried soon after. It seemed almost unreasonable peaceful a metaphor to put to the sensation, but it was all she could come up with.  
  
The same way how the fiery warm sensation that swam about her torso, her stomach, and her pussy and ass were much akin to the nights she spent alone in her cabin, and made her pant all the same. The tips of her nipples becoming taut with a desire the hot sensation seemed to magnify, feeling her skin develop goosebumps even as she debated between sweating or shivering at the goop that continued to climb over her, and then leak even a bit of her femcum from her-  
  
_“GUH~!”_ The wet sound of pleasure shocked itself from her throat, hands flinging down to her pussy as she felt something _lick_ over it. It was the closest she could get to what it felt like, already knowing nothing that possessed a tongue was there. “_GRUUuuughghgh~~_” But the sensation continued, even as she pushed into the quickly hardening surface of the slime, with fingers just as covered by the gelatinous material.  
  
‘_So good. So delicious._’ The voice echoed in her head, and Samus realized she was bucking her hips as she sensations continued to roll through her, like the slow drawl of a thumper climbing up her pussy and through her body. Nothing was _in_ her, but it felt beyond similar with how the heat was burying itself inside of her. ‘_Years without the taste and nourishment. Now… now I have it again. So wonderful_.’  
  
Samus could, literally, say nothing in response, but still writhing as if fighting and debating with itself on what to do. To let the creature continue to have its way with her, or flail on the ground as she felt sparks begin to crackled through her body, legs shaking beyond the conclusion of any workout she had endured before.   
  
‘_Oh, my apologies. I believe I have enough now_.’ Samus gulped down air as the sensation vanished.  
  
The licking across her pussy at least, gone just as quickly as it had cum. Perhaps even _she_ had cum. Without a mirror to look into, she already knew she was blushing, still leaning against the tree bark and her hair disheveled. The air was still to thick to recover with, jaw shaking as she believed she was moments form passing out. Her eyes were already crossing, toes curling to match as above so below.  
  
‘_You appear to be short of breath. I believe I know why. Hold a moment._’ Samus had not only little energy, but no means to stop whatever the goop of a creature wished to do.  
  
She could only widen her eyes and let out a gurgle of a scream as the good nearly shot up her neck and into her mouth, billowing itself around her cheeks and holding itself over her like a mask. Her hands were renewed with strength and reached up to it, finding it no more capable of tearing the mask of slime off then the amount on her leg before or the ‘orgasmic licking’ around her pussy.  
  
Now she could only glower up at nothing, hoping that the creature died inside of her. She was ready to scream again, taking in a breath of air… and finding it refreshing. Her body stiffened as she realized.  
  
So quick, so sudden, like the licking on her cooch, but this time for a thing that was waking her up more than making her writhe to the ground. Her body slowly took another deep breath of air, feeling it drag through the pocket of slime that was covering her throat, and yet was unrestricted by the amount around her chest. Rather, she realized, her chest and pussy didn’t feel tight any more either. They felt loose… capable, covered. Warm still, but the same warmth as inside her Varia suit. It felt… nice.   
  
‘_Does this suit you better?’_ the voice asked again, and Samus knew that to not respond might enact an improper response as well.   
  
“It… is…” she tried slowly. The words left her easier than she imagined, not sounding bogged or muffled by the slime that surrounded her. She bit her lip before running her tongue through it, more marveled that it felt drier than before, but nothing else aside from that. In fact, it was almost tasteless to boot. “Are you… this… slime?”  
  
‘_Slime… I suppose I resemble that,’_ the creature, the slime, goop, whatever, spoke back. Through her mind Samus reminded herself. ‘_Though, if you are willing, I am not a slime, or some residue left by a lower lifeform. I have my own intelligence, and I have my own needs._’. Samus listened to it, letting her hands moved and grasp at the tree she had cum against. Her cheeks still felt stained with heat as she recalled it.  
  
“So, you’re… alive?” She spoke again, the goop around her face still leaving her surprisingly intelligible. She had assumed it would muffle her, but perhaps the creature was knowledgeable enough to not put a muzzle on Samus Aran. That, or it was as kind as its… telepathic voice implied.   
  
‘_Indeed, I am, though I have no name to be called by,’_ it returned. Samus listened to it, staring upwards as she listened to it. Her body felt fair now, and her instincts were telling her to focus on this conversation more than anything across her body. Instincts that had saved her life, and she would listen to them. ‘_I was something that was abandoned here, surviving from the little I could drink and never having a shape to cling to. Your presence was a life saver to me.’_ Samus, despite what other senses may have dictated did not sit on the heroism of her deeds, accidental as they were. She had saved many lives before, though in less disturbing of manners.  
  
“Not to rush you,” she began, knowing she was rushing herself. But this planet was off of most star charts she had memorized, and she had no suit to help her analyze the environment. “But what do you mean drink and form? I doubt there is no water here.” Not with the vegetation that surrounded them.  
  
‘_Form to begin, I need something that moves and is capable of thought.’_ Well… that was unlike most aliens or things she had heard of, but she could accept it. She had come across far stranger in ghost ships and ruined stations. ‘_Creatures that there are here, they think only of survival. You have a mission, and I was drawn to your devotion.’_ Only now did Samus realize the implications of its telepathy.  
  
She wondered if that meant it was aware of her thoughts of enduring her mission in the nude, running across the sky pirates with her breasts bared and shaking her ass as she ran. Perhaps even encouraging Ridley to do the same so they had no tools between them but only the wit of the Pirates against the endurance and abilities of the Chozo… Samus bit her lip, inside the goop, to steady the derailing train of thought.  
  
‘_To drink, I need the juices that come from a woman from the depths of carnal desires.’_ Samus released her lip, only to grit her teeth at the sudden admission. ‘_Those drinks of your flesh, sweat, cum, and drool, fuel and enamor me. They are what make me form shapes, and gift me with such strength.’_ That was not something to tell a lady, masculine as she was.  
  
“Are you telling me… you _made_ me cum to _drink_ that cum?” Her question would have made her kill anyone else who witness her utter the words. Unfortunately, right now, that was the creature that was helping her breathe the alien air. “And that is why you squeezed my privates like that?” Her pussy was still a bit sore, not to mention her breasts also taut.  
  
‘_Indeed, and I will add I meant not insult by my actions. It is why I have removed your suit so I may emulate it.’_ That was a step beyond what she thought was already acceptable.  
  
Samus looked down now, looking at her body.  
  
And it was her body. Covered in that thin vibrant slime, but still able to be seen through. Translucent like water, and showing that every patch of her Zero Suit, already torn as it was, was stripped away from her. She was now sitting bare naked in the forest floor, covered _only_ by the slime that had admitted to eat her pussy for nourishment, and now was sitting at her mouth. She could _not_ forget how her tongue was drier on the way in than it was out.  
  
‘_You are angered… and enamored.’_ The creature spoke, and Samus _immediately_ made to correct. Enamored nothing! ‘_I know not anything of this suit of yours, but I know that intelligent species hide their bodies. And I have exposed yours through my desire to get closer to you.’_ If a man had said that, he’d be a dead one. The goop had said it, and it got to continue to feel her pussy, ass, and chest up, even her mouth, like some pervert with a thumb in it. Samus held back her wrath, barely at that. ‘_Perhaps… I can change to better suit your needs.’_ She let a slow sigh into the mass, preparing herself for whatever would come.  
  
This time she watched as the blue slime moved across her body, leaving that same warm trail that left her quivering in ill-devised excitement. The amount that had covered her arms thinned and pulled itself across her, the same occurring at her legs, then across her chest, and even her face. The bulbous mass feeling as if it were massaging her as it tried to reshape itself, as it said. She grit her teeth, taking in the filtered air it produced, and continued to watch.  
  
She watched, with several trepidations, as patches started to form in it. The bare of her elbows and fore arms, the exposure of her thighs and lower legs, a midriff that closed at the small of her back, and even a small hole at the cleavage of her breasts, made even more pronounced by the tightness it kept on her tits, pert as they still were. But she felt more, and saw just as much.  
  
The blue mass tightened at her privates, hardening like the chitinous back of a shell. Her pussy and tits, visible if barely through the mass, started to vanish beneath the screen of blue. The same for her sides, creating an almost mesh of material around the still extremely thin substance. But where those were hardened for prosperity and privacy, she felt it also harden to increase its mass.  
  
Felt it as it created high heels for her at the base of her feet, making her feet stretch downwards and unable to plantigrade as much as she would like. She bit her lip as she looked at them, at least thankful her toes were covered to prevent undue damage. Even still if a great amount of her legs were exposed, connected only by the thinnest strips of the material. In fact, that was true for most of her.   
  
Hardened as the substance was over her pussy and ass, it still wore itself on her like a thong, needing only a quick snip of any normal material to leave her flashing the curious and lucky. Her breasts fared little better, needing only a smack, likely, beneath them to birth her tits from the hole that was above them. Her arms breathed the air, stopped by fingerless gloves at the ends of her hands, and letting her move more freely as well.   
  
_‘Is this more suiting to your tastes?’_ The creature asked her, and Samus had to ponder it beyond the figure alone. To be fair, her normal Zero suit was not without its level of exposure. This was just more plentiful.  
  
With the warmth of the creature still flowing over her, she stood up, doing her utmost to not imagine how it was likely sipping on her pussy as she did so. It was easier to stand on the heels than she thought, even in the forest, and found the motion truly like she was wearing a second skin. A durable, well-fitted, and lightweight skin. Her arms moved easily, head rolled without a care, and even allowed her pony tailed blonde hair to almost whip around her head.  
  
“I will admit, this is better than I imagined,” she responded honestly. “Though I am still… upset that you need to drink… that part of me.” Though sex was not something she wasn’t used to, that nature of it certainly was. And she had to keep herself calm as the creature hummed over her. It certainly didn’t help that it felt like the suit had made the motion merely to stimulate her.  
  
‘_I am troubled by such a conflict as well_,’ it honestly returned. ‘_Such a thing is in my nature. The last to be bonded to me named my Symbiote for the relationship we shared. Symbiotic.’_ Samus had to nod her head to the logic. Even if it meant she was still breathing in whatever gases it produced through its blue veil. ‘_I can assure you though that my benefits to you are not without thought. I can do much more as well.’_ Samus took that in.  
  
“Like what?” She questioned easily. “Are you going to show me a strength of your body I’m not ready for?” Because she was familiar with the more liquid of species, and what they did for fun in the ruins of the forests. That she _wouldn’t _take in.  
  
‘_No, I speak of abilities of the world.’_ That didn’t mean a lot more to her. ‘_The heat of the world must be volcanic to harm me, the frigidness of the tundra must be without a sun to freeze me, and blows must be strong as the quaking earth to move me.’_ Well… that was certainly a lot to take in. ‘_If you allow me to join you, I will offer you my form to assist you_.’ Normally, she wouldn’t think of something so quickly. But normally, she wasn’t completely naked in an alien world.  
  
Her Power Suit was undoubtedly powerful, but a suit like this… amicable and alive, it was not to be underestimated either. She breathed in deeply again, feeling it filter the air and giving her a lung full of precious oxygen, rejuvenating her limbs once more. She was unsure if even the Varia suit could make something so rich.  
  
“Are you giving me more oxygen than normal?” Samus questioned as she thought of the suit, fingers playing across the mask on her face. She couldn’t see if her mouth was visible or not. She wasn’t sure if she’d prefer it to or not to be.  
  
‘_Do you like it?’_ The voice asked again, Samus less paranoid as she heard it now. ‘_It took me a bit of time to figure out what were the best gases for your body to use for your circulatory function, but with the carbon waste from the rest of your body, it was only a matter of elimination to reach the right answer.’_ Samus nodded her head at the voice, the suit, the _living_ suit, bending and rocking with her.   
  
Well, that was more than she could normally expect. Perhaps then it was best she kept this thing around. If it was going to assist her… then assist her it would. Far better than her to take on a mission that destroyed her Power Suit and ship alone.  
  
“Very well then, Symbiote,” Samus spoke again, taking practiced strides forwards. She was not impeded by her motions. If anything, they seemed more naturally than when she wore her hold uniform. “Then take care of me, and I’ll help take care of you.”  
  
‘_As you wish,_’ it returned without hesitation. She nodded at the agreement. ‘_Then what may I call you, if you wish to speak?_’ there was no reason to act coy to a simple question.  
  
“Samus Aran,” she answered easily. “And we are going to kill Space Pirates.” And she could do this.  
  
_They_ could do this. Samus grinned as she realized how true it was.   


* * *

  
And did it they did. Beyond what was expecting even.  
  
With the adaptiveness of the alien symbiote formed to her body as a suit, moving like a second skin and its own mind, she made not a sound as she maneuvered through the Space Pirate Base, didn’t stutter in pain when she was hit, and was able to survive the caustic caverns far beneath the planet’s crust. Nothing that was thrown at her now even managed to slow her down, and the suit was equally perturbed.  
  
Few times Samus needed to stop and allow the creature to make use of her, something she should have found degrading, but gave little thought to. Better were her concerns for the pirates that roamed around her, and other threats of the otherwise hostile word. For her to feed her ally so that it could help her was a small price to pay.   
  
The encounters were close, her having to hide in a room then bend over as the creature washed her body with warmth lightning once more. Leaving her biting her lips and more than once needing something _to_ bite so she wouldn’t scream. And in those moments, finding her mouth clenched shut as her pussy was licked and clit spun. It was enough to make her toes curl, and her mind swim with confusion as she heard the clicking of the Zebians around her.  
  
But the sessions were always blessedly short, and her mission returned post-haste to her mind. Clouds of lust were always pushed away as she had her pistol back in hand, and the comforting thoughts of her new partner within her mind.  
  
And in no time at all, she had succeeded. Destroying the core of the Alien Ship, reclaiming her downed craft, and making way from the terrors that the planet had, her life and well-being preserved.   
  
With the Space Pirates ruined once more, her ship restored, and Samus leaving behind another successful, albeit eventful, mission behind, it was time for her to relax again. Relax, manage her life, and wait for the next mission to come.  
  
That is… with her promise to the symbiote not grafted to her person with her all the while.  
  
It and its daily needs.  


* * *

  
A slow sigh left her lips as she focused on the line in front of her.   
  
It wasn’t an overly long one, though doubtlessly slow, but still a line, and therefore, requiring her patience. Compared to the hectic nature of her usual missions, in a full suit of armor and blasting enemies that would sooner see her head mounted on a wall than in a gun fight, having to hold still and saying nothing was almost more difficult. It certainly wasn’t easy to adjust.  
  
She sighed again, rubbing a hand through her hair, stopping at the knot of her ponytail. Given the usual length of her hair ran all the way down to the crack of her ass, she needed to pull it up to keep herself from feeling like there was a curtain around her. She rolled her shoulders at the same moment, focusing on the sounds of the rest of the pedestrians cheering and walking around her.   
  
Bright blue, nearly the same shade as her suit, looked about the rest of the room she was in. Or, more appropriately, chamber. Again, in contrast to her usual outings in space dealing with corridors so cramped she needed to roll into a ball to maneuver them, suddenly being in a well lit and very open area, housing alien life forms and humans alike, was almost discomforting to her in ways that Ridley could never emulate. Far from threatening, granted, but certainly no stranger to uneasy.  
  
She bit her lip, the blue of her gloss refusing to run between her teeth. The back of her heels clicking as she raised and lowered her legs with degrading patience.   
  
‘_You have been here for some time_.’ The now familiar voice of her ‘suit’ spoke. _‘And you have been the cause of many eyes on you. Do you fear you are being watched?’_ Samus rolled her head, sighting as she knew what Symbiote was speaking about.  
  
“No, they’re not threats, not to me at least,” she responded, easily crossing her arms beneath her ample chest. A pity that it forced her mounds to strain at the window of her ‘suit’, making it only more delectable eye-candy for those who watched. She didn’t terribly mind. “They just see a woman in a tight suit and think I’m easy to get a hold of. Though I’ll admit, with how exposed I am now, it isn’t helping.” She was, of course, referring to the lewder patches of skin that were revealed.  
  
Despite being off the inhospitable planet, she still had the thong like pull of the suit at her pussy and ass, requiring her to actually shave the hairs from them or else expose her more intimate parts for all eyes to see. Her high-heels had also not changed, making her gait longer and hips pop as she walked. And to top it off, the chest that normally was vacuum sealed now looked to have a leak in the bag. She was only so thankful that her normal leaks weren’t chanced to be seen, not so long as Symbiote needed them at least.   
  
“Still sure you can’t do something to cover more of me up? If you’re the one who’s nervous, it’ll take a few of the eyes off.” Not that she could do much with the crack of the suit basically disappearing into the crack of her ass, leaving her looking all but bare from behind. “Help me, too.”  
  
‘_I have not feasted in some time, so I do not have the energy for that._’ Of course, he didn’t, it was the same back on the alien world. Before nay dangerous room or encounter, she needed to cum for him, which made for some very awkward moments when she fought Ridley and _his_ cock. Samus bit her lip to keep herself from drooling. ‘_You believed this would not take so long before the next feeding. Were you misinformed?_’ Obvious question.  
  
“Yeah, I was,” she mumbled again, clearly ignoring the glance of someone who looked at her for a minute longer than appropriate. No need to draw attention to herself, more than she already was in a public telling line. “Figured people here would know what they needed, or at least have more windows open.” How hard was it to open a few more lines at the teller? Better yet, why did she even have to go here for her reward? “Also figured that they’d let the bounty hunter who helped them skip to the front.”  
  
‘_That is troubling._’ It returned just as clearly. ‘_I may need to eat anyways, so I will warn you before then._’ Her eyes widened, taking a nervous step forward, as she listened to the voice. She _really_ ignored how the part of Symbiote around her crotch seemed to almost tighten with the words, like it was threatening her with it. She ignored even past that how her tits got harder beneath him with it. She couldn’t even dine to imagine how far away the teller was now.  
  
“You wouldn’t _dare_.” She hissed out beneath her breath, almost feeling her blonde ponytail wave with the shaking of her head. “If you did that, I would be in greater danger than when I faced Ridley.” And that was a Chozo prophesized truth. The parts of Symbiote crowding around her, however, making her feel warmer as it seemed to squirm, didn’t seem to mind.  
  
‘_But I can tell you feel something when I say that, and it is getting harder to control myself if you react in such a manner._’ She didn’t know what he meant, because unlike a man, which she thankfully was not, she couldn’t make her pants shorter when she was randy. ‘_You’re practically dripping on me right now, and I know how you react when I decide to feast. It is why we agreed to not allow me to do such when threats are nearby._’  
  
Samus felt blood rush to her face, looking forward and seeing a particularly interested alien looking back at her, tilting her head and ignoring the line in front of him/her/whoever. She gave it a pointed stare, furrowing her brow, but the look must have lost some of its steam with how her thighs were now drawing themselves together, a position difficult on only two high-heeled legs. A fine thing she wasn’t actually leaking… or horny.  
  
‘_Can you not return here at a later time?’_ The gelatinous mass spoke to her mind. ‘_I may feast in a nearby room and then return here. Hours lost, but better than this fear you appear dedicated to stave off.’_ It was right, and oh so wrong.   
  
“I can’t leave because they aren’t going to be open tomorrow, and I need the cash now so that I can get food for myself.” It was the honest truth, and she had already wasted a few hours here just waiting for the line to progress. “What’s more, I have already been here for a few hours, and leaving now would be like defeat. And I am not leaving my place in line.”  
  
All granted and stated, that did leave her surrounded by aliens and some vaguely human species staring at her stripperific attire, and one that she had no ability or need to remove. Symbiote was a great gift to her from that place, and if his only requirement was showing more skin, than she could take it. She only wished he had, for lack of a truly better word, better usage of his fuel.  
  
_‘Then please allow me to snack to sustain myself_.’ The answer to such a query should have been no, but with her currently in the thralls of heat that suddenly passed over her, in the crowd of civilians around her, it was not something she could respond to.  
  
Instead, Samus was forced to stand upright and taut, on high-heeled platforms that made her feel like the stripper she appeared, as a feel of undulating warmth and attention was focused not on her pussy, but her breasts. And one that was alike to a lover teasing her in bed.  
  
The issue was she was far from any place of rest, privacy, or even reasonable placement. Samus Aran was still quite literally in the open of a space station, waiting for a teller that had her pay, and now feeling something pinching, biting, and licking her nipples beneath the thin hardened strip that held them up.  
  
A rough sigh left her, letting out a breath of air so she _wouldn’t_ moan as the attention on her grew, and attention that apparently was matched by the eyes she felt staring at her now, from behind and aside her. Attention that she had to ignore because she felt her nipples all but being played with the obvious source, and her unable to touch them without making all of the station look towards her. If she actually let out a sound now, her reputation would be in tatters.  
  
“_Symbiote,”_ she hissed his name, taking the stomp forward that she needed to get closer to the teller. She was still maybe two patrons away, but if this kept up, she’d get there red-faced, weak-kneed and looking for something the bank couldn’t offer, pleasurably at least. And it didn’t help that her ‘friend’ had all the awareness of Ridley himself. “Calm down and I’ll_ run_ to the nearest corner when I’m done, _okay?!_” She almost screamed it, making a few heads turn. She looked at them to calm them down.  
  
The suit she wore didn’t respond at first, leaving, Samus with overly sensitive and basically massaged nipples pressing beneath her suit. The very thing that was response for it in the first place. And she had to make sure that now one saw them, or that her suit had gotten even _shorter_ since before.  
  
Only guys were supposed to have this problem. But here was Samus almost being wedgied by how Symbiote was running low on energy, so making himself smaller and smaller on her body, revealing more and more of her. And she hated it… really, she did. The fact that she was hot in the face and seating was because of concentration alone. It didn’t take her any amount of imagination to know how bad it would be if her suit did actually fail her, and Symbiote basically just started snacking on her, using her, or respecting her wishes and turning into a gelatinous blob.   
  
It was because, without Symbiote, she was technically naked. As in if he didn’t get his feast, she’d be naked in the open station and with many eyes on her. She could kiss her relationship with her career goodbye if that was the case. So, if he didn’t get what he wanted, or didn’t hold out for long enough, only a few options were possible.  
  
Samus was going to be eaten out in front of the people of the space station. She was going to be stripped in front of them and have to run for cover. Or, worst of all, she’d be all but fucked in front of them and have to act like it was another day in the lime-light, in all of what could be called a hooker’s choice attire.  
  
Lovely. If it weren’t for it saving her life on that planet before, she wasn’t sure if this would be worth the price of holding onto it.  
  
Samus bit her tongue as the sensations along her breast line continued. This time, while she had to focus on the crowd around her, to make sure she wasn’t the blatant center of attention for all the worst reasons. That became difficult as she felt the heat along her breasts continuing to grow with the constant attention she was getting, enough that she swore hands were grabbing at her breasts all together, not helped by the sight of her suit shifting.  
  
Panic took over for a moment, her panic as a bounty hunter, meaning she had to think of a cover. And the only cover she could come up with for her suit ‘moving’ on its own, which would have made people scream on top of the sexual attention she was getting, was to make it look like the suit, Symbiote, wasn’t the one actually in control.  
  
So that led to her putting hands on her breasts, fingers at the edge of the boob window, and grip them as she continued to stare forward in line, face heating up, and breasts being pancaked inside the symbiote as they continued to be kneaded and played with. Her hands were forced to move with them, to keep the thin polymer-like substance from showing off her tits to the world.  
  
Samus looked to her side, taking note that the person in the front of the line at least _sounded _like he was finishing up. To her side she saw a man and his wife staring at her, at least she assumed them to be such, because the woman had quite the grip on the alien’s arm, pulling it closer… and his hand disappearing into the short skirt she wore. Doing that while Samus let her fingers roam around her breasts, at one point her thumb all but _flicking_ her own teat, in order to hide the fact that her breasts were being milked by an alien for nourishment. It was not her proudest moment.  
  
She grit her teeth as she looked forward again, face filled with a hot blush and almost feeling the long blonde of her hair bristling. Her bare shoulders were shaking, sure that if she didn’t have Symbiote actually clinging to her the way that he was, then her juices would have started to drip down her exposed thighs, not at all assisted by how her crotch was covered only now by a tight thong.  
  
A thong that was running up her pussy until it felt like she was being wedgied, exposing her bare hips to waist, and all but making her butt cheeks appear like clappable pieces of flesh for all the aliens to gawk and admire at, and she knew they were. She had to bit her lip to keep in the moan that was trying to crawl its way out of her throat, the same one that Symbiote’s activities kept trying to draw out of her with that forceful ‘hand’ of his!  
  
It _had_ to be the fact she was literally being groped in public that was making her feel this way. It had to be, no doubt.   
  
‘_You appear to be leaking, or at least close to it.’ _The words from Symbiote, despite them being something that would have damned her reputation, were spoken in that same neutral tone of his. Her hands almost squeezed her breasts tighter, and she _had_ to bite her tongue to keep herself from moaning now._ ‘I will satiate myself and keep you safe.’_ If Samus had an alternative, she would have taken it, but being eaten out by Symbiote was preferably to having her just leak out instead. No one would miss the famed bounty hunger peeing or cuming across the floor, but at least she might be able to keep herself from being ruined if she could hide it. Her expressions at least.  
  
“F-Fine…” she ground out, dropping her hands. “Just… just focus on that for now, okay?” At least then she might be able to hold a conversation with the bank teller, for however long that was expected to take. Symbiote didn’t respond to her.  
  
Instead, Samus’s next interaction with her ‘suit’ was to have the feeling of a warm tongue roll over her folds, matched by the hardened blue material that was hiding her pussy. It was a testament to her abilities as a Bounty Hunter of the Chozo race that all she did as a result of the attention was bite her lip and lift her head higher, when all her body wanted to do was spasm, throw her back out with a roar, and let her legs fail beneath her.   
  
Once more, as was _so often_ the case for Symbiote when he was low on energy, her wedge high heels did not help her. If anything, it made it worse. Her toes were trying to curl as she was being ‘treated’ for lack of a better word, but doing that only dug them into the base of her outfit, and with her feet already extended, she hardly had any room to express herself.  
  
‘_Delicious, as always,_’ Symbiote spoke, ‘_But that should tide you_ _for now. Unless you will allow me to continue?_’ That would have been an easy question back in the cabin of her newly repaired ship, but not now.   
  
“N-No,” she stuttered out, having to give a breath of air to calm her shaking nerves. Why of all her partners was her current one so… sexually active and devious. Oh, there was no doubt that this was _all_ its plan. “Just… let me finish here and then you can go, okay?”  
  
Even while she was focusing on the back of the head of the customer in front of her, staring at her with the intent of lighting her aflame so she could get through this area faster, Samus couldn’t help but remember the many times her new partner had put her in situations like this. Either down playing the need it had to get her off, or out right ‘forgetting’ to tell her. The number was astounding for one mission alone.  
  
When she had reached her down ship, being over run by the Zebians, she had just been able to get inside her cockpit and activate the manual controls when a freaking thumper walked by, doubtlessly smelling blood. Then, apparently, was a good time for a snack, so Samus had to shove her fist into her mouth, biting on it, as her pussy was all but devoured by her suit, leaking so much that she swore she had walked out of a pool.  
  
Then there was the time she had found the armory in the actual base, taking cover when she heard something heavily armored walking by, far out of her weight class without her Power Suit or help. Apparently, her tits were just ‘too tempting’ for Symbiote, so he had to tweak, nibble, and do whatever he did underneath that gelatinous ball of slime that was his body. Once more, the blonde watched as her suit maneuvered itself around her body, at one point out right exposing her chest, all so it could form tentacle like protrusions to suck her teats. All of _that_ happened when she was one scream away from being crushed by an armored titan.  
  
But the crown jewel had to be when she was actually fighting Ridley, and she had the _good luck_ to see the giant menace of space flaunt a cock that would out right kill her if it tried to go in her. Apparently, that was the sign for her tits to get hard and her pussy to get moist, _of course not_ because of her fighting a monster capable of destroying planets, but because if there was a cock, she _had to have it_. At that point, she knew Symbiote was just fucking with her, literally at that point.  
  
Samus had to dodge around Ridley as he flew about his chamber, trying to grab her, but every time just missing her. And every time that happened, she got a wide view of his cock, all but getting ready to slap her across the face. And ever time _that happened,_ she felt Symbiote all but _slobber_ on her pussy, sending what felt like electrons flying into her body so hard she _never_ got a clear shot. _Ever_.  
  
Then when Ridley, _not Samus_, had the good luck to have a glob of the alien’s precum slap her chest, smothering itself into her cleavage, Symbiote basically jumped at it, all but _fucking her tits_ with the excitement. Combine that with how _hot_ she was and Symbiote _made her with its touch_, then she was almost squirming on the ground in unbridled ecstasy!   
  
Thank the Chozo above that Ridley must have taken that as surrender, giving her enough time to pot shot his eyes. The rule was to aim small miss small, and there was _nothing_ small about a cock that could be mistaken for a miss-grown leg. A leg that she had to stare at as she felt Symbiote ‘telling’ her that he needed to eat, and the threat was dead… with its cock sitting in front of her. She came at that moment, and Symbiote ate her up.  
  
Ironically or not, it was the same moment that Samus realized she was a squirter. Further still, it was to Symbiote’s immense delight.  
  
And now it was happening with _dozens_ of people staring at her. People sitting across the lobby, by the center of the area, looking out from windows, and generally forgetting that they were in a space hub for transportation and labor and focusing on the hot 2/3s naked blonde who was all but screaming in an orgasm. If she opened her mouth one more time, she was _going_ to moan, and she knew it.  
  
“Next, please.” Samus’s delusions ended when she saw the teller was waiting for her.   
  
Her hands were tight as rocks at her side, and her tits and clit just as hard. Unfortunately, her outfit had also shrunk _just_ enough by Symbiote’s _graces_ to make that point abundantly clear. ‘Covered’ was such a loose term when less than a third of her actually had him being word, and those parts were probably so thin at this point paper would be more effective.  
  
She grit her teeth though, ignoring the few whispers she heard over her shoulder as she took the _stomp_ forward necessary to reach the window. Her hand gripped the edge of the stand, nearly shattering the steel with her strength. Anger did a lot, but so did edging, and Symbiote was a proven master of it, with only a few weeks together at that…  
  
“… I should have a deposit for me to pick up,” she began, catching her breath before she spoke. “Underneath designation Samus Aran, PO Sipher: K-2L0M.” She said everything she needed for the teller, making sure she didn’t have to speak. The more she did, the more likely she was to fumble, and ruin _everything_.   
  
“O-Of course… Ms. Aran.” The teller still fumbled a bit, her green skin darkening about her cheeks. Plus, wouldn’t you know it, her gaze couldn’t help but drift south enough to see the pert nipples there. Great, now there was someone who _had_ her name and proof of just how perverted she looked. At least everyone else just had a face and suggestions. “Please allow me a moment to confirm the funds, a-and it shouldn’t take long so… please contain yourself?” Contain herself? Why would she?  
  
_SCHRCHH-_  
  
Samus looked down, the feeling of her tits warming amore _and _the sound of something liquidous being squished drawing her attention.  
  
She immediately saw the bare amounts of Symbiote covering her squirming around her nipples, like small tendrils that came from Phazon pushing out of her uniform and almost clamping down on her tits. For a second she almost though they were veins in her breasts being pushed out, until the tell-tale feeling of electric warmth pulsing through her with the touch, and the feeling of something being _drunk_ off of her breasts made it clear what was going on.  
  
Samus bent forward immediately at that, hiding her top under the counter of the teller. Not an easy thing when she stood over six feet tall, and in platform heels that made her legs stretch. Bending over like this, she realized it looked like she was showing off her ass, bare cheeks and all, to everyone behind her. She _knew_ she heard a whistle, and all at once _hoped_ someone would grab her ponytail. That way she would know _who to slaughterhouse!_  
  
But what was even better? _Symbiote hadn’t said anything_. It figures he took her orders to not talk while she was having conversations to mean ‘do what you want and I’ll stop you’. If he wasn’t the only piece of clothing, she had right now… or anymore… Dammit it all.  
  
“Can you hurry it up… _please_?” She forced out the word after a pause, leaning further into the counter to hide just what Symbiote was doing to her. The teller looked like she’d been cock slapped she was gaping with her blush. Least Samus knew _her_ kink now.   
  
“I-I-I-I can only… only do s-so much, Ma’am… Miss…” She swallowed as well, apparently as happy about this as Samus felt. She could practically hear her squirming behind the desk, probably trying to find a good excuse to run away. As soon as she got her money transferred, she was going to do the same. “I’m… I-I’m required to ask if-” Samus grit her teeth as she felt her breasts being _pulled_. She literally could _not_ wait for the teller to finish.   
  
“Transfer to my main account, do it now, no need to invest or split options, I’ll manage the additional fees, _do that all right now_,” Samus hissed out the last part. Like she had cracked a whip, the green-skinned teller got right to work. Samus did her best to not slam her head into the counter, sure that Symbiote would take it as _some_ kind of messed up sign to keep going.  
  
She _did_ snag a look behind her, looking to see the bareness of her back, her ass sticking up like prime real estate, and _a lot_ of the patrons of the bank _and other stores_ gawking at her. Some didn’t even look away when she saw them, gritting her teeth and hoping that her eyes could burn. Her face already felt like it was on fire, probably a bright enough red to match the paint job on her Power Suit.   
  
_Really REALLY_ didn’t help that she could feel her pussy basically winking underneath Symbiote, probably not getting cheers from the crowd behind her only because he had shrunk himself to the point that he was hard as diamonds. _Her tits and clit certainly matched on that part_. But that couldn’t matter right now. Even though she was being edged to the distance of space, her mind basically shooting electricity as her tits were constantly played, and being watched more intensively than a debrief by the military… it was getting to much for her. She’d _prefer_ another nude fight with Ridley over this!  
  
“Done! DONE! I-It’s all done!” The teller basically yelled, stopping only when she saw the glare of Samus return to her. She definitely stumbled, even if she now had a hot blush to at least rival Samus’s own. Too bad she didn’t have the slimy fuck-you-crazy suit to match. “A-All funds are allocated. You’re all set!” Samus, for once, didn’t thank her or bother to check anything else.  
  
She had turned on a dime and started walking away from the teller, determined to find someplace, _any place_ to tell Symbiote off for what he did. She stomped her heels as she walked, feeling her tits hold in place with the density that her ‘partner’ had molded himself to, but giving so much over boob with the window that her areoles had to be seen by now, especially if she took too harsh of a step.  
  
She just had to get out of here. Had to get where there were _no_ eyes to see her in this space station, then buff it out like she was back on that planet. Hell, like Zebes when she got stuck without the Varia suit upgrade. Just get out and then she’d be okay. She was three feet outside of the banking station, eyes still glued to her, and Samus could see an ‘alley’ of sorts. Some hardly used back channel where dust and grim collected between installed station counters. She could just get there then.  
  
_STOMP!_ Samus had to slam her foot down, bringing the collective attention of even_ more_ aliens on her, as she was standing in what amounted to the center of the space station now. She had to do it because it was either that or screaming out a moan that would have rocked her own ship with the force of it. Heel to steel made a lot more sense. Anyone else who was going through what she was right now would have done the same.  
  
Because if they had Symbiote literally licking around her pussy and all _but_ drinking her up, they’d be passed out by now.  
  
“_Symbiote_,” she harshly whispered his name. “What in the _Chozo’s legacy_ are you doing?” Her fists were clenched at her side to the point her arms were shaking. Her blonde hair was vibrating as she was standing straight up, and her outfit was all but a stripper’s warm-up attire now. Any less than this… and she’d be arrested for public indecency…   
  
‘_You said I had until you were done with your transaction._’ If she really had said that, then Samus hated her past self, more than the space pirates who killed her parents. ‘_I require nourishment, and you are wet and dripping. I thought it would be best to do this in an environment that would best encourage you to unleash the most of your vaginal juices, as you are still clearly increasing your heart rate and excretions._’ She didn’t have the ability to speak any louder and yell at him that he was literally just _fucking_ around with her. Not yet. She had to get somewhere, while she was literally being groped by her own suit, cameras from around the station were on her, and she could see other aliens and humans alike pointing and wondering what was going on.  
  
Samus ducked her head as she took slow steps forwards, heading towards the alley and wondering just how affective that would be. If everyone was staring at her like this, then they would follow her. What then? Would they watch her as she fucked herself to a squirting orgasm? Would Symbiote let it happen. Would she? It was… oh it was making her tits shake at the thought, head pulsing with her heart rate. Stress testing at the Space Academy had literally _nothing_ like this.  
  
Her heels clicked as she continued forward, taking a breath every ten paces, unable to control her heart rate with any other method. Her eyes were shaking, vibrating with the same rate her pussy walls were vibrating and clenching under her suit’s, the gelatinous mess that it was, teasing her. An alley wouldn’t do it anymore, not a normal one. She needed something else that could block out her sound, because her companion was _not_ going to remember that. She looked everywhere, at everything.   
  
Then she saw it. Something that could work. Maybe, only possibly.  
  
“Symbiote,” she harshly whispered the symbiotic slime’s name again. “Hold off until I get to that closet, _alright?”_ She was already walking towards her, her thighs scrapping at the each other, doing little but add force and friction to the efforts of the gelatinous creature. “Let me get there, then you can eat my up, sound good?” She hoped that none of the eyes on her had ears to match. She _desperately_ hoped that the men who were blushing and pulling out cameras, _because of course they had those_, heard her any better. Otherwise no one was going to buy this later.  
  
‘_The janitorial closet?’ _He identified her supposed haven. ‘_I suppose I can wait for then. I do recall you mentioning this space station doesn’t have manned cleaners, however. So, what is supposed to be in there.’_ Of course, it had the memory for that, probably because it was going to convince her to go in there for some _other_ reason. That question could come later.  
  
“Because that’s where the drones are usually stores.” She hastily whispered, already nearing it. “And if I can get it in there quick… maybe I’ll just stay in there until everyone thinks it was an act or loses interest.” Maybe when the station shut down or the new day began… because there was no way she could walk out of there and attract any less attention then now. Not without Symbiote mocking her Power Armor, but that would take more juices than she had to spare, ever, even now.  
  
‘_… I suppose I can wait for that_.’ The oddly respectful voice returned, and Samus took it as _go_.  
  
Her legs were pushing her across the station at a great speed, more than a few heads turning away when she got close to them, probably afraid that she’d kick them for staring. She was smart, strong, and most of all, instinctual. So, her instincts were screaming that they were staring at her for her basically on display chest, the boob window showing her own fatty masses bouncing as she walked, her ass cheeks clapping with all the strength she was clenching them with, and then the added ‘benefit’ of her pussy all but being exposed. No one had any wonders if she shaved or not now.  
  
When she was close enough to the door, she didn’t bother to wait or create a distraction. Instead, she just reared back her fist and pushed it forward.  
  
_BAM!_ The station jumped at the action, but she didn’t care.  
  
The door opened at the force and she went in after it. More eyes on her bare back and ass, probably appearing dead naked to anyone who was seeing her for the first time. As soon as she was in. She pounded the door again, shutting it. Shutting it into a dingy lit area smaller than the closet of her ship, fit for a single cleaning bot, and hardly enough room after that. She was alone for now, and nothing else to see or hear her.  
  
‘_My turn.’_ That was all the warning she had.  
  
“_GUUUUUuuuhhh~~_” Her voice let out as she was suddenly being assaulted at her crotch by a thousand feeling tongues lapping up at her pussy. Her pussy, her ass, her tits, and everywhere the thin suit covered now. Her hands went to the walls around her as she scrapped her nails down them, trying to right herself as her mind was spun in a dozen different directions all at once. The what-felt-like-an hour of being stared at hitting her in one final moment. Her mind went wild with it.  
  
She could see herself being grabbed by a dozen different men and pushing her down as a beast mounted her asshole and started licking, the same time an eager man walked up and started fucking her tits, and while that happened another grabbed her thighs, shoved them apart, and started licking at her pussy with a vigor that her hand couldn’t match. And all the while through it she could only scream and moan for more. Because it felt so incredible there wasn’t anything else, she could do!  
  
Just cuming from it. And cumming and cumming and cumming and-  
  
_“GAAAAAHHH~~!”_ Her legs quaked again as the second wave hit her, and she knew if there was a camera on her now, she’d be in porn across the galaxy in a moment. She could feel her tongue lolling out, drooling enough that Symbiote had taken to sucking on it on top of every other part of her body to keep himself hydrated. Through _that_, her eyes were rolling up and tears spilling down her face.  
  
She ended up as a huge mess on the little space the area provided, trying to catch her breath and wondering what had happened to her to make this a good idea. She could only take a shuddering breath of air, realizing her legs weren’t going to work for a while, and give her symbiotic _friend_ a good reminder on why all of this was a bad idea.  
  
“C… Calm _down_ next time…” Samus grit out, stopping herself from screaming and alerting to any curious eyes just who she was and what she had just gotten done doing. “I almost… exposed myself to all of them… that would have ended my career.”  
  
‘_It would not have endangered your life, however,_’ Symbiote returned, almost making Samus groan. But with how she was still hotly panting from the activities she had to endure, it came out far closer to a moan. That was just as noticed by the alien entity. ‘_You said it was dangerous, but I could see no ill threats against you. Rather, from the eighty-eight individuals who were watching you, I found thirteen of them were also playing with their pussies or cocks.’_ That information, despite what the alien was clearly trying to do, did not come with a resounding sense of thankfulness.  
  
“Great… so I was a target of voyeurism.” Even she knew that was being cruel. She was observant of others and Symbiote had her beat with how it basically saw the world without eyes. She had noticed more than a few people getting themselves busy while she made a _slut_ of herself in front of the bank teller. Hell, with how that green-skinned girl was blushing, she had probably put a dildo up her own ass by now. “Least I’m not into exhibition…” she groaned out the word, trying to convince herself of the true.  
  
‘_You are not?’_ Which of course meant that Symbiote had to speak of it. ‘_You showed no discomfort towards the outfit I modeled myself after, and I can tell your excretions increased when it tightened my hold and focused on your more amicable parts._’ Focusing, Samus understood, to mean neglecting the other parts, making them smaller or over all just not present. That did explain why it felt like she was a wearing a tube to by the time she got out of the bank, and her thong was a G-string at worst.   
  
She let her hands roam down her body, unsurprised to not feel any moisture on her. Symbiote did an oddly good of keeping her clean. But more importantly, her suit was back in place. Thank the Chozo once more. Well, more in place was probably better for it. The whole at the front of her uniform showed off just the top of her chest, nothing too deep, her abs were on display, like any good male improvement bill board, her ass was still front and center behind her, but the front of her hiding her pussy well and clearly. Even if it only took a slip to feel that her camel toe wasn’t exactly hard to trace with the eyes. Heels there too, as those apparently were a necessity for some reason.  
  
“Next time…” she started to say again, breath still hard to grab. “Just wait until we’re back on the ship. _Please_.” Her words probably wouldn’t be taken as she wanted them to.  
  
‘_For a feeding or for an orgasm._’ Hole in one. Least now she had an answer.  
  
“For a fucking,” she finally let out. “Just fuck me through and get yourself satiated so I can call it a day. This was… I’ve had missions against deadly aliens that made my heart beat slower than this.” That was an honest truth as well. “Just… I…” There was something else, but what was it?  
  
‘_You still need to gather groceries, correct?’_ Cum worn as her body was, that made her stop. ‘_It was one of your reasons for hurrying this venture. As that will mean both the improvement of taste and volume of your juices, I would appreciate such.’_  
  
_BAM!_ Her head hit the wall and held itself there. Dammit all.   


* * *

  
She did need to get food. Chozo dammit and blame the Zebians for it, she _did_ need to get _food_. It wasn’t something she wanted to do, not hardly. Not after all the literally everything-but-fucking-around that Symbiote had put her through, especially with meditating in that tight corner of the closet for what could easily amount to a full sun cycle in order to make the trip out of the closet less suspicious.  
  
Samus_ had_ to wait that long, or else she knew there would be someone nearby waiting, and waiting in the middle would just mean she would be risking a guard or security officer visiting at maintenance or off hours being curious about why a skimpily dressed blonde haired _bimbo_ was walking around the station. Then her ancestors forbid Symbiote by teasing her then! No, the late wait, making it early the next starting cycle, was her best bet.   
  
So, she had waited, blessed by whatever little mercy the gods still had for her that nothing had come back into the cleaning unit to squish her, and for the late-night security to die down. She waited through all of that, the endurance of her training as a bounty hunter staving off her boredom with focus.  
  
That focus, however, was tested as Symbiote felt either the need _or_ desire to eat at her pussy the entire night cycle. Entire was, without question truly what it did.  
  
Samus had to scratch at the walls as she felt him lick her pussy relentlessly through the night. Anytime she was able to rest for longer than a few minutes, she was awoken to the familiar sensation of heat being drank up from her pussy, and always with the same excuse that she was leaking. And worst of all, she couldn’t argue too loudly through the pussy teasing she kept enduring. She could only grit her teeth and wait for him to satisfy himself.  
  
A part of her wanted to find something that could satisfy him without being attached to her. A dog, maybe a kitten to match her _pussy_, that it could just lap up and keep her sane when they weren’t on mission. Of course, that would mean walking around naked, and as much _fun_ as it was to do that now, she didn’t need Adam or any former contacts getting a hold of her or using her naked photos for private moments. No matter how amazing she knew she looked wrapped up tight in blue.   
  
Her aggravation ended, or more accurately was postponed, when she recognized some noise from outside, and decided that it was better to go now than when it was packed and later in the day. Because if she went then… Symbiote would probably treat her even worse than he did in the banking section of the ship. No… it was time to go.  
  
_BANG!_ She pounded on the door again, leaving the confines of the cleaning sector and letting her platform high heels carry her back into the public area. Few eyes were on her now, as she was an amazon among the rest of the aliens and humans present, but thankfully not for an overly exposed outfit. More so than usual at least.  
  
When she had walked back into the ‘daylight’ simulated as it was, she combed her hair quickly, the knot of her ponytail helping greatly, and letting Symbiote clean up the rest of her. He was eager to feast off her excrements and waste, and now was no time to complain, especially when his warm goo washing off of her felt like she was stepping from a steam bath. More thoughts for later, _much later_. For now, she _needed_ to finish what she came to this station, for _yesterday!_  
  
_‘We are retrieving food now, correct?’_ Symbiote questioned her as she continued to walk, heels clicking with her steps. ‘_Is there anything specific you require._’ He probably knew the answer, but it didn’t hurt to say it. If only to remind herself.  
  
“Silica crystals for collecting and filtering my water supply, some actual water, preferably not drawn through root systems, dehydrated food sources, specifically proteins and omega-3’s, and some coffee would be _amazing._” She hadn’t slept much, thanks to a certain outfit that was lucky it was all she had to wear. “Most of it I can carry, others will need to be delivered because of their size. _All_ of it I need to _purchase_.” She emphasized the words, already unsure of where Symbiote was going with its question.  
  
‘_I was curious, as it does seem you may need more proteins in your diet_.’ His answer, sounding warm, made her come up short. ‘_I can sense a certain rise in Ketone levels while I was licking your pussy, sometimes indicative of a lack of proteins and higher carbohydrates. Proteins, superficially well feed pork or beef, can be shown to improve your endocrine system, reducing the number of ketones in your system.’_ That was… good to know. Great actually. Why hadn’t her computer told her any of that?   
  
“Thanks, I’ll be sure to get extra.” She just had to be careful about it… she’d seen what happened to uneaten meat after too long. “But, _you_ still have to wait until you can eat me.” She flashed a look at an alien as she was passing by, him looking at her almost dumbly in shock. He must have heard her, but a harsh glare from her eye set him straight.  
  
“GRH~!” Until her face twisted as she felt something _prop_ her anus as she walked, making her miss a step. She fixed herself easily, but was clenching her hands like hammers as she kept moving.  
  
‘_Apologies,’_ Symbiote spoke, though Samus was having none of it. ‘_I needed a small amount of liquid to keep me sustained, especially if this is going to be a lengthy visit._’ She clenched her hands and continued on, believing that about as well as she bought any of the creature’s antics by now. This wasn’t the moment to be concerned about that though. She had to hurry, or else it, or anyone that saw her, would only make the situation worse.  
  
Even as she walked to the grocery section of the station, more a selection of goods than sampling, she knew that she was only a curious eye or question away from having her suit revealed, and a personally reaching touch of Symbiote at an inopportune time to make that possible. If she was wearing at least underwear under this thing, then maybe it wouldn’t have been as catastrophic an event.  
  
But of course, the symbiotic creature had literally eaten her suit away, leaving her with nothing but the gelatinous and density altering creature that now clutched at her body and feasted on her loins freely. Freely, and almost unendingly. Samus shook her blind hair to ignore the feelings it gave her, especially the warm trail it left behind like water from a shower.  
  
Instead, her eyes focused on the produce that was approaching her, various shoppers moving through aisles in front of her and the appropriate clerk nearby. Far from the typical place one would expect to find the renown bounty hunter Samus Aran, but she had neither servants to help her, a self-sustaining body, or anything else to keep her from shopping from her own food. So, shopping it was, because hunting for it didn’t have the thrill of hunting bounties.  
  
She breathed a long sigh as she made her way through the aisles, folding her hands behind her back as she looked for what she needed. The list she had was blessedly broad, not looking for a particular item. In her experience, that usually made ventures like this take much longer, and after the experience she had been forced to experience _the day_ before, she had no means a desire to stay.   
  
Instead, her trained eyes found the items she needed rather swiftly, knowing on this common station at least where they chose to organize their more commonly purchased items… in the back, so that she had to pass and look at everything else. From new sheets for foldable beds, perfect for smaller stations, or dehumidifying units in small quantity, an excellent way to keep a small water supply. None of them was what she needed. Close, but she knew better.  
  
‘_There appears to be a large number of items here, but they seem… curious in nature._’ Symbiote’s observation over question for sex was one that Samus did _not_ want to jinx. ‘_Is there a reason for this? Or is this common by the standards of tradition?’_ Not the latter.  
  
“Can’t tell you the specifics as to why it works,” Samus honestly returned. “I can only say that a lot of people got paid more money than I would make hunting down Ridley twice over to figure out what sells best where. And someone found out that self-maintaining hydrogen dioxide units sell best near water canisters and bedding should go near the paper goods.” She didn’t want to think about that implication either, even if Symbiote, the sneaky little pussy licker that he was, would probably see some boon in there already.  
  
‘_Curious. With the dedication with which you act, I would think that others of your species would be more… focused in their tasks._’ Samus didn’t respond to that. It felt like a trap. It felt like a trap and she was supposed to be one of the best at avoiding them. ‘_I saw several before focused on the produce section earlier, few if none actually watching you as you passed.’ _They hadn’t seen her? No wait, bigger question, she had already passed produce?  
  
She brought up a small holographic pad in front of her, seeing the shopping list she had made. Her fingers denoted the PO number for each of the items she wanted, confirming the in-store quantity as she did so. Dehumidifying crystals, a hundred gallons of on-board water, cleansing gel, all the usual where there… but she had yet to do any serious research into the produce. Of course… she had almost _intentionally_ blocked it out.  
  
Because the last thing she needed was Symbiote _innocently_ asking if she would eat any of the ‘cucumbers from her pussy’. She grimaced at it, but fought through her red-faced embarrassment. If she walked out of here like this now… then it would only get worse.  
  
‘_You appear to be getting wet, Samus.’_ Said bounty hunter froze at the accusation. ‘_Allow me to reduce the stress involved with your current state.’_ That was not what it was about to do!  
  
_SCHLICK!_ This time Samus _heard_ Symbiote.  
  
She heard it, _probably_ because she was focusing on those around her, and in a store section that was filled the people walking about their business, looking at lists and buying their items, the same as she _had_ been doing, but now was forced to quickly reduce her holopad as she felt her pussy being all but groped by her own suit.   
  
Her lips parted with a hazy breath, eyes crossing as she looked for somewhere, _anywhere_ to hide herself. The aisles were lined with colorful images of things to purchase, goods and items that could hide her twice over, but none of them that weren’t being looked at an examined by at least _one_ random shopper of unspecified _species_. And if one with a good sense of smell caught her.  
  
_CORCH-SCHLICK!_ Samus’s hips _rocked_ as she felt Symbiote go for another hard round at her, making her jaw clench until she swore a tooth was about to crack. It was dangerous and humiliating, her face heating up with the heat of it all. Her thighs were all but crossing as she tried to regain her sense of balance and control, but failing at both.  
  
Her heels clicked as she turned away from the majority of the shopping crowd, praying to whatever God still had favor with her, that there wasn’t another nameless face with a working set of curious eyes to see her now. The last thing she needed was one of them seeing her in this state, especially from her back with her fully exposed rear all but clapping for them. She could tell her cheeks were clenched as well, _hiding_ the blue strip of Symbiote that sat snugly, _too much so_, against her anus.  
  
This was… bad, but she could still do something about this. Just got somewhere for Symbiote to satisfy her-_IT!_ To satisfy _itself_ and then she could go. All she needed was a corner of the store left for displays or inventory, somewhere unimportant. Somewhere that wasn’t-  
  
_SCHLICK_! “Excuse me Ma’am, do you need assistance?” -occupied by an eager stock boy.  
  
Samus grit her teeth as she looked at the pale-skinned youth, too alien and with to twisted eyes to be human. Almost insect like, but smiling with a working apron and looking nothing sort of threatening. If anything, _she_ was the one who was probably capable of snapping him like a twig. Unfortunately, still, _she_ was also the one who was close to snapping, with legs that were all but grinding as she tried to keep the pussy licking attention Symbiote was giving her out of her mind.   
  
“I noticed that you had already checked off several items in your shopping list, but you haven’t moved for some time. Do you need assistance with finding something else?” Assistance? Like _that_. No, not at all, and she wanted to say it. She just _had_ to.  
  
_SCHLICK_-_SCHLORp!_ “N-No thanks,” she managed to get out, more impressed that she had stumbled once instead of moaning through the words. “Just… looking…” she didn’t get to finish… so it wasn’t a lie. The stock boy, however, was either well trained or _horribly invasive_. Samus knew exactly which one was worse right now.   
  
“Then perhaps I can make for you a suggestion.” He could _fuck off_ and leave her alone! She had nothing against civilians, especially kids trying to work, but dammit, this was like being thankful the Zebians took a day off, and vacationed on _her turf!_ “You appear to be openly dressed, and the space is very open with the kinds of climates you may visit. May I suggest you look into our recently opened garment section? It may assist you with your exploration and travels.” How the hell could he guess something like that? She wanted to say that.  
  
But instead, her instincts practically roared at her to take this chance. He was going to lead her somewhere else, _somewhere that might have changing rooms. _She was going to be behind someone. And, if worse came to worse, maybe, _just maybe_, she could use him as a guise that something was wrong with her and he was going to help her. Maybe… but at this point, if her options were saving her dignity by ripping Symbiote off of her or struggle behind the unassuming stock boy to a more private location, than the later one by lightyears.  
  
“Sure…” she ground out through grit teeth. “Just… lead the way.” He turned away from her, letting her glance once behind her to see only acknowledging looks. A few went further south than she would have liked, but she couldn’t help it.   
  
Especially not while Symbiote had _yet to stop!_ Her pussy was practically on fire now with how much attention he was giving it! She was at least 90% sure he had an aphrodisiac in whatever tool he used to eat her up, because no other explanation she could come up with told her why she got turned on so easily!  
  
Without a word, literally, the stock boy began to walk and she followed, and she followed. Her pussy was feeling like her tits at the bank, being played with non-stop and only an unfortunate twist or flick away from letting her flush everything out. That, at this moment, would mean Symbiote digging into her, and her moaning in a store full of people looking for things to purchase. She did _not_ want to end up on their lists!  
  
She breathed through clenched teeth as they continued through the store, the stock boy blessedly not human by the way he kept such rigid focus on his task. Any actual boy would be drawn to her tits and her window they sat just beneath, probably watching as they swayed through the ‘poor’ decision Symbiote had for them. She could tell that other humans in the store were watching her as she passed, staring at her bare ass clenched, trying to find where the suit wove over her pussy and where it emerged from the space in her crack.  
  
Samus ignored them, keeping herself ignoble as she let her blonde hair bounce with every click of her heels. Her skin was wet, face was hot, and the smile… _grimace_ that was pulling at her lips a tight one. She had just to keep her focus on the boy, on him, on where he was taking her… then she could… do _something there!_ Whatever it was, she still wasn’t sure yet. She just had to focus. To focus.  
  
“Here we are,” the boy spoke, destroying her focus.  
  
Samus looked around to see that she was, indeed, in a short order garment stop in the otherwise spacious lot of the station. Where the food had gone from before, she wasn’t sure, but she only knew that there were clothes and articles for them all around her. Not fit for her, as she was sure she had only two legs, and rather _preferred_ to hide her core, no matter what Symbiote might try. But there were still clothes here, and that was… she didn’t know what.  
  
“Th-Thank you…” Samus managed to force out. “I’m… I’m good for now.” It was nothing short of a testimony that she could say that much without spluttering into a mess in front of the stock boy. That said, she did leave him to leave. _Now_.  
  
“Very well, please feel free to call me if you need assistance.” She wouldn’t, at all. Instead, she watched him go, keeping her legs carefully pressed together, doing all that she could to keep her exposed skin from shivering too much as she tried to control her trembling body, and all through the pussy licking she still endured.  
  
_SCHLORP! _How no one had reacted to that yet was impressive, and terrifying. Or, more accurately, worrying.  
  
“Symbiote!” She hissed the suit’s name, staring down at her gut, and _loathing_ that she saw her crotch flick up as she made the motion. Was its intelligence literally in her cooch! “Keep yourself focused and _stop that!”_ She would have grabbed at him, somehow, if she could. She couldn’t especially because that would mean grabbing at her breasts like they were her enemies or putting hands in her pussy like she was desperate for a date.  
  
‘_I am acting as best to compensate for your excretions, and because I have yet to enjoy a full meal today.’_ He _hadn’t?_ She would have screamed about how crap that was if not for the same reason. ‘_If you’d like, I may try and take a larger than normal snack to compensate for later. With your approval, I will begin.’_ He didn’t have it. She didn’t give it.  
  
_SCHLOOOMP!_ But with the sensation that rose out of her ass, it didn’t _feel_ like he needed it.  
  
Already on high-heels, Samus was almost _airborne_ with how she curled her toes and extended her feet, standing to her tallest in the midst of the garment store, mouth opening wide at the hot sensation through the crack of her ass. Her hands, purely by instinct, rounded to grab at her cheeks, making a clapping sound that echoed for a bit. She bit her lips the moment she made it.  
  
It was then with a hot face she turned around to see if anyone was watching her. The answer was a just as unfortunate yes. In fact, no less than a few dozen faces that were staring at her, grabbing her own full ass by the hand full and not taking them off as she continued to squirm on the tips of her toes. In public, in a store, surrounded by others.   
  
“_Symbiote,”_ Samus seethed out with some anger. “_Ten seconds, then you can go. TEN SECONDS._” She didn’t care if someone heard her now, she just had to leave. Blessedly this time, her companion listened to her.  
  
The moment the sensation of her ass being eaten out was gone, she took away from the center of the area she was in, looking for somewhere, _anywhere_ for her to hide in. She didn’t have long at all, and it still had to be someplace that wouldn’t draw attention! Dressings rooms would be packed, outside the store would be worse, and anywhere else in the store was just as likely to have customers!  
  
Samus panicked, counting the seconds in her head, before seeing some place that looked both likely and impossible for the deed. But she was out of time, and desperation had made her do more extreme things before.  
  
So, it was with minor hesitation, and some convincing, that Samus headed towards some unpacked crates at the edge of the store line, ducking behind them like a child jumping into the jungle gym. If there were eyes on her now, she hoped that she couldn’t care. Because Symbiote was doing something else, and she knew there was no convenient way to stop him.   
  
She was just beyond the set of crates, hoping and trying to make sure that no one was watching, when Symbiote decided to dig back in again.  
  
_SCHLORP-SCHLLIIIIPP!! _Samus’s body _writhed_ as soon as the sensation of warmth hit her. Like a tongue being dragged from pussy to ass, making her back bow with the force being put into it, and forcing her to bit a fist to keep herself from moaning too loudly. Loud enough for her feet to kick like petulant child, arms lock up by her breasts, and squeeze her chest until she swore they would pop out of the already widening boob-window of her uniform.   
  
She was on all fours behind the crate, just one nervous or curious employee or shopper coming to investigate to see her like this. And if that wasn’t already risk enough, Samus could feel her body humping nothing as the hot sensation of something eating around her pussy and ass continued to pervade her senses. Pervade and pervert.  
  
Her bare skin was meant to keep her cool, but it felt hot enough that she knew it would take only a single clap against her flesh to make her scream with a ripping orgasm now. There wasn’t any feasible way for her to think of how to stop it! Not while she was thinking of other things!  
  
Her free hand clutched one of the crates next to her, feeling her enhanced strength tearing into the material effortlessly. Not that it kept her hips from rocking as she was having her loins all but turned inside out by the symbiotic creature feasting on her. Her breaths were only slivers of full breaths as she listened to the sounds her suit made… punctuated by her own breath.  
  
And it was building in her core. Building as she felt people and aliens walking around her maybe less than a dozen feet from her! There had to be… all it would take was someone listening to the sounds coming from her direction, getting too curious, then earning the grand prize of seeing Samus Aran being fellated by her own Zero Suit, all while she moaned and bit her hand and humped and… and…  
  
_CAME!_  
  
Came with a resounding force that made her fear she almost cracked a bone with the strength that she bit into her fingers. Slobber falling out of her lips as she felt her nerves all but fray as the licking continued, even _harder_ than before! Just having cum from having her pussy and ass licked and abused… and it still kept going!  
  
‘_That was a lot of liquid you squirted,’_ Symbiote spoke, almost as if trying to give an excuse for her soiled and ruined state. ‘_I will be done shortly_.’ But shortly felt like an eternity.  
  
An eternity where her mind was trying to keep focus to the sights in front of her, letting the loudest noise she made the whimper of release and torment that continued between her thighs, and _not_ the almost torturous scream her lungs wanted to unleash! She wanted to… she really did… but she held it in.  
  
When Symbiote was done, and the warm sensation that had pervaded and ruined her pussy was gone, she almost collapsed to the ground like a mess of a woman. Almost, but she was Samus Aran… a woman who had just been all but fucked senseless in the middle of store, behind shipping crates that she had, unintentionally, cracked open.  
  
Samus bit her lip as she came up for what only could be considered air at this point. All while she clutched at the broken box next to her, thankful that she had found something to moan into, and now hoping that there wasn’t going to be a curious store employee to come by and find the mess she had made. At least Symbiote had kept her from leaving a physical mess on the ground.  
  
No, _screw that_, it was because of him that there was any mess or chance of one to begin with! This was her trying to get back upon shaky legs after… oh she didn’t know, orgasm _ten_, if she counted yesterday. And the only real benefit of it was that her uniform covered her properly, _almost_ again. It seemed like everything was just halfway in this…   
  
How much of her breasts were covered, half. How much of her legs were exposed, half. How much of her body was exposed, easily half. Why? Because how much of her ass was exposed, _over 90 %_.   
  
Even as she stood up on legs that would give to a puff of wind, she bit her tongue to keep herself from moaning. The amount of ass play that Symbiote had done on her, and all but lapping her pussy until it was clean as a fresh battering ram of her ship, was nothing to scoff at either. Strip now, and she’d probably find her pussy and asshole were slick and cleaned to perfection.  
  
‘_I apologize for what I assume was an inconvenience caused by me,’_ the disembodied voice of the ‘suit’ she wore spoke. She stretched her neck tightly trying to align it again, feeling like it was already fucked around. ‘_Was that too much?_’ Later. She’d _kill him_ later. For now… she had to finish shopping. Then she could do whatever had to be done for Symbiote… to him.  


* * *

  
Samus was in her ship. She was home.  
  
After all of that… after a day that was _beyond anything_ that was supposed to happen to her, she was back, and she was safe.  
  
The breath of relief she let out was a palpable one. One she let out continuously as she put away everything she could. Even while her suit was moving around on her, Symbiote about as patient as child with a sugar-high or a Zebian with gold to steal, she had no one around to care about watching her. Her small ship was her haven, and she was able to move about it as she pleased. Putting the food away in the fridge, storing the liquids in the chilled containment dispenser, putting the soap stock for her ship away properly and, best of all, not needing to worry about clothing anymore.  
  
Because the clothing she wore was alive and she had nothing else to worry about regarding it. Her smile was bright on her face as she finally fell back on her bed, the long day done and all her work satisfied. Yup, this was it.  
  
_‘As my previous interactions have caused you distress,’_ Symbiote began to speak, right on count for when she thought. His voice didn’t make her mind wander or dip, prepared for it now after the day she had gone through. ‘_I wish to confirm now would be a good time to do as you said, in the cleaning unit room following your banking transaction.’_  
  
“The fucking you mean?” She asked curiously. Her eyes were up on her orange tinted ceiling, meant to match the shell of her power armor more than anything else. The blue sheets beneath her, wide and always soft to the touch, held her carefully as she relaxed on them. “Not really in the mood for it right now. Sides, I’m pretty sure you got your quota in for juices and licking throughout the day, didn’t you?” Her arms spread out as she relaxed in her home.  
  
‘_I received a suitable amount, yes,’_ Symbiote honestly answered. ‘_However, it was substantial enough only to accomplish the tasks you requested, as I have yet to have a full feeding from you.’_ He hadn’t? That was an odd thought. At least it was one she could actually think about now. ‘_As we are back in your ship, I was wondering if now would be time for me to engage in that_.’  
  
Samus let out a slow sigh at that. More because she had time to than any actual annoyance. Now she had time to wonder if this was a good idea. She had already basically been groped to oblivion and beyond, with her actually being surprised at this point if there wasn’t a video of her somewhere with her breasts on display or shaking like her ass was being spanked. Imagining all those boys and men watching her, thinking of what they’d do to her. Just the same way Ridley had to be thinking of the same things.  
  
‘_Though you are in thought, I wish to point out you are starting to excrete again,’_ Symbiote’s voice broke through her reverie. ‘_I can assume it is because of your dreams of exhibition or sex. May I assume I’m correct._’ He wasn’t wrong.  
  
“It was… it was the public stuff,” Samus waved off. Her body adjusted itself on her bed. She realized as an after thought that she had yet to see how much cash was actually transferred to her account. “Guess I’m just not used to figuring out I like to be watched or some crap like that. Thanks for making me realize I get off to eyes on me.” She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, then feeling a flick at her pussy entrance. “That wasn’t an invitation, Symbiote.”  
  
‘_It wasn’t?_’ It honestly sounded surprised. ‘_Then I apologize, as I took your increase in heart rate and apparent warmth in your loins to be evident of wanting sexual relief. And while I cannot create other individuals, I can simulate sexual intercourse with you.’_ Oh great, one more amazing trait to learn about.  
  
“Does this involve giant tentacle people holding me down and fucking me crazy?” Because exhibition was still something she was trying to wrap her brain around. Her thrice cum in public and then nearly fucked just as hard brain. And she was just getting that it was because of the eyes. Being bound, however. “I don’t think I’ll handle well the idea of being trapped to someone else’s idea of pleasure. You’re already towing that line like a ballista.”  
  
‘_Notes, and I have no desire to restrain you,_’ it apparently returned honestly. ‘_I will hold your body close as I push myself closer. No limits to your motions but your torso. All else is for you to decide.’_ This was starting to sound like a gold mine for lonely women everywhere, not that Samus needed help finding a sexual partner. Hell, she was sure if she put her ass in a while, she’d get reamed by giants and used as a cock-sleeve, not the greatest idea.  
  
Symbiote, however, something that inherently wanted to not only keep her alive but also keep her satiated… that was an idea. Not one she was particularly fond off, not after she had cum more times in public than she had alone for the past year, but it was still something. She rolled over, her prodigious chest flattening on her bedspread and letting her arms splay out.  
  
“You know what?” She questioned once, giving herself an out. When none came, she shut her eyes and bore it. “Just go crazy.” Apparently Symbiote needed no more encouragement.  
  
_“GRAAAAHH~~~~_” The moment after she spoke, she felt something hard, but _impossibly _thick, stabbing into her ass. Hard enough that her back bowed until her legs were curved far enough she could see her feet above her head, neck craned in much the same way. Samus could literally see her own toes curling over the sensations running up her ass right now, and just because something was splitting her cheeks like a spike.  
  
‘_I am going to commit to intercourse now,’_ Symbiote spoke with an almost _threatening_ voice. Where he had learned that, she could only _pray_ it wasn’t the Zebians… because the sex for Space Pirates was… well… ‘_Do not relax, try to scream, and enjoy yourself as I feast.’_ Brutal.  
  
Brutal enough that Samus had all the air _punched_ out of her lungs when the cock in her ass decided to start to dive into her. Dive like into water and squirming in her guts like the invasive creature that it was. Her body thrashed and writhed as it started to fill her out, her hands immediately going to her gut, feeling it slowly lift off of the bed as the alien slimy fake cock began to fill her up. She was getting a distended gut from the amount of fucking going through her colon!  
  
A bleary part of her mind told her to roll over, giving herself a better view of what was going on! On her side, still screaming in ecstasy she couldn’t possibly contain or quell, she saw her gut sticking out an extra inch. Shorter than she thought, but _way_ past anything that was normal for a _fucking session!_ What was more, she could see portions of her suit falling away as Symbiote used them to fuck her!   
  
The parts of him that cover her feet, her calves, her sides, her arms, and even the little that covered her chest were all seeping away! Her heels vanished enough to let her see her toes twitching like she knew her fingers were, and her breasts falling out so suddenly she nearly flipped back over. Didn’t stop a couple of _literal fucking tentacles_ from latching on to her nipples and _squeezing!_ Squeezing, twisting, and all around abusing them as her ass was being reshaped through the reaming of Symbiote’s forces!  
  
‘_Ah, this is nice,’_ the damn creature spoke like it was a walk through the Sunday park for it! Samus couldn’t shut her jaw yet to make out word, only work her wet and appearing wanton lips loosely to make a curse. ‘_I don’t’ believe I can go further into your intestines from here. You have an impressively long digestive track._’ This was not talk for a bedroom. This was _not sexy talk!_ ‘_However, I can tell your pussy has already squirted, and I’m ashamed to have missed it_.’ She had?  
  
Samus had missed it too. She had missed her own orgasm through the _gut fucking _and _nipple tweaking_ she was undergoing! If they had done this on mission, she would have been killed minute one! The idea of getting her leg to lower after this was already one she couldn’t wrap her electric-hazed mind with. She _could_ however, make out the stains of pussy juices some length away from her, a clear enough sign that she really had cum again. DAMMIT! She was getting fucked so hard she couldn’t even feel it!  
  
‘_I can sense you may taxing your body to keep your leg extended as you are_.’ How the hell could he tell that now? Was he feeling her muscles out while he gouged into her gut! She could believe that, as she was sure he could probably tell what she was thinking with how far into her gut he was fucking! ‘_Please allow me to hold your legs in your most desired position before I commence this session.’_ Her most… Not this then!  
  
“W-Wait~!” She screamed through a moan, grinding her teeth as it came out. The fucking had stopped from the tentacle up her anus, not that she could so much a twist her ankle without making her guts churn and send _fire and lightning_ into her brain! If her face was any shade of red brighter than her ship’s hull, she’d be surprised. Because right now, she felt _all her blood was in her face_. “Just… J-Just let me…” she stopped there, already having difficulty breathing.  
  
The smiley tentacle cock didn’t retract, but Samus felt its girth thin enough for her to bend some. Not a lot, but some. Some was enough for her to get to the flat of her back extending her legs as far apart as she could, relaxing on her bed, and staring up at the ceiling, wondering if she’d be on this bed for minutes, hours, or _days_.  
  
“Okay…” she whispered, swallowing what she was sure was going to be the last amount of liquid going _into_ her for some time. “Go… A-Ahead now.”  
  
_SLAM!_ And go ahead he did.  
  
Samus’s back _bowed_, balancing on the back of her head as Symbiote slammed into the depths of her pussy with a violent thrust. Her pussy itself felt like it was widened beyond _any_ point of normal, to where she knew there wasn’t an single _nanometer_ of give left in her labia major or minor! A single thrust and her pussy had been completely and thoroughly clogged by Symbiote!   
  
No surprise then that the cock vine up her ass was proceeding with as much gusto, writhing about inside of her once more, maybe even energized by whatever juices Samus had just shot through and out of her pussy with that thrust! There was bitch breaking dicks, those she saw all the time, then there was bitch _taming_, and Symbiote had this down to an art!  
  
She couldn’t even tell the number of times she had reached up and practically squeezed her breasts to the point of deforming them, all the while Symbiote’s writhing tentacles suckers kept squeezing and teasing her teats like the treat that they were.   
  
‘_May I assume you are enjoying yourself through this?’_ Moans were her answer, moans mixed with screams, and hands that trashed as her pussy was plugged and ass was fucked. It was supposed to be the opposite, she knew, but with how her body was basically _magma_ with how hot she felt, she couldn’t even care. ‘_Excellent. Then I’ll keep going_.’ Kept going?  
  
Kept going, apparently, meant to keep fucking her up her ass, _further_.  
  
So far that the strengthening or whatever that he had done on her legs seemed to be a far off and moot point, as she was spreading her legs even further as she felt his warm body crawl up and through her. She didn’t even think there was that _much_ of him to fuck her with, until she realized he _had_ been keeping, for lack of a better word, straws on her nipples and pussy, basically drinking in every body shuddering orgasm she had. Those weren’t stopping.  
  
Even as she felt her gut begin to pool with something that _should_ have made her sick, she realized that whatever Symbiote was doing wasn’t just benefitting him. There was _no feasible way_ her Chozo enhance body would feel this good unless there was something good going on… a-and it was like Symbiote said. He needed her, he wouldn’t have come to her on that planet otherwise.  
  
‘_You appear to be nervous.’_ The _far_ too calm of Symbiote came. Samus couldn’t help but chuckle with what little breath she had when she realized his voice had to be coming from inside of her now. ‘_Is there a reason for you to feel afraid? You have not had this level of unease during our previous encounters.’_ That was when anger and disappointment were wrapped up in there.  
  
“Not… afraid…” she managed to grit out, putting hands on her gut and feeling the bloated tentacles absolutely _fucking her senseless!_ Didn’t help that now that he was slowing down, she could see the faint outline of his cock from her pussy as well. Not shoved out or up to a degree that meant permanent damage, thank even the Zebians on that one… but enough that she could probably trace the _molecules_ of whatever he was made out of. “J-Just… vulnerable…”  
  
‘_Ah, you have concern that I may be taking advantage of you and putting you in a position that may invite harm.’ _In so many words… from her literally deepest connection point. ‘_I apologize, but I don’t know what to say at the moment to make the situation less tense.’_  
  
“Your… talking out… of… _my_ ass!” And that got her to grin, as she realized the royally fucked portions of that joke. Even with her grin, her legs were still shaking as the fifth… sixth(?) orgasm ran through her, and she could tell that Symbiote was literally lapping it up. If her pussy was any hotter or stretched any further, she’d be a fucking cock sleeve for some degenerate. Her ass was already well in the way of that. “Coming out… there… too…” When it was done of course.  
  
‘_I will be, yes, as I plan to have you as a source of nourishment for some time.’_ The words came as it made a small twisting motion inside of Samus. Seeing as he was already twisted up in her guts, that only meant she was treated with her guts being massaged with a heat-forced plasmic material from the inside out! Fucked up and fucked out! ‘_I am speaking out of your ass, and I plan to do the same for your pussy. Your body is the most capable of not only supplementing my needs, but also protecting my form, as I would be quite harmless alone._’  
  
The cock up her ass and making writhing motions at the bottom of her gut did not employ a lot of vulnerability in her mind. It did employ that her breasts were shaking from how hard her body was writhing, Symbiote only holding still because he had basically locked her hips in place with that hardened material of its body, or whatever it liked to be called. Now, she was basically left with her hips splayed out and humping at a cock that wouldn’t move.   
  
‘_However, I do understand the unease this may create. Allow me to alter my method of penetration.’_ Symbiote continued to speak, even as Samus slowly tried to regain more of her breath than choppy words and phrases. ‘_From what the penetration did, I suspect this will also cause you great pleasure_.’ That was her warning. And it wasn’t kidding.  
  
“GRHCHCH~~!” Samus grit her teeth as she felt Symbiote start to pull out of her ass, through her intestines the same way. She was being _emptied _in reverse. Her hands gripped and nearly ripped at the sheets with her eyes crossing once more. This time, unlike the gasping moan that was being pushed out of her by force, she was sucking in that that filled her chest. She had to, in order to makeup for the volume that was being pulled out by Symbiote.  
  
She curled upwards as she watched her gut being emptied, hips and legs rocking as the tight and penetrating volume left her, at a rate that was making her head spin. Almost as if she were about to have her guts pour out of her. It was so, _so fast!_ Then it-  
  
_“GRHC!”_ She let out another breath when Symbiote stopped his retreat, parking the massive tentacle that was its cock, second cock, third even, still in her anus. She couldn’t take in a breath of air, feeling her cheeks still spread by what amount to a dildo the thickness of her clenched fists. And her pussy was still filled just as far!  
  
‘_This is better,’_ the alien simply said. ‘_Though not as great of penetration, I can still enjoy your main forms of bodily fluids. I can tell you have also already ejaculated several times on me now_.’ Trying to deny that would be worthless. So instead, she only rolled her head, what little she could, as she tried to contain her shivering sweat-drenched midriff. The fact that her abs weren’t deformed from the inflation she’d gone through was incredible. More than that, how she was able to keep what amounted to bitch breaking cocks in both of her holes. ‘_I have increased my size for maximum capacity, as I do not wish for you to let any juices out beyond me_.’ For a moment, Samus honestly wished she could see it.  
  
She _could_ see the outline of the cock in her pussy, now with enough energy to at least lift a finger and trace it. It almost _tickled_ her how she felt her pussy walls bend under the commanding presence of the dick juice, swallowing on nothing as she knew something just as large was splitting her once puckered ass. Now she was reamed up it so far, she was sure her guts could be seen with a glance… if Symbiote hadn’t hardened himself into that stiff blue shell form.  
  
‘_I will now continue.’_ Samus grit her teeth as he began again.   
  
Began by pulling out of her pussy… then shoving it back in. _Hard_. Hard enough that her back curled at the force, feeling like she was punched with the ferocity of it, spit flying from her lips as she did so. The Bounty Hunter didn’t last much longer, not when she felt the ream tentacle up her anus do the same thing, this time pounding until it hit the bend of her large intestine, at the small of her back.  
  
That made her bow until she was balancing on the balls of her feet and back of her head again, letting out a ripping scream as she had her legs making a curve ‘U’ with how they were shaped. That was made evident by how her hands were gripping her thighs, pulling at them as if to shove Symbiote deeper into her, but succeeding in nothing. Not only because she was too week from the near _dozens_ of orgasms she was having now, but because it was just too strong.  
  
It kept alternating beating in and out of her, making her back act like she was doing crunches as it loosened up her pussy and anus to levels no natural means could reproduce.   
  
Hell, now that she really looked at it… she was wearing what amount to masturbation pants. A piece of garment that was fitted across her loins, held in place by only the _Chozo_ had an idea what, and was using her pussy and asshole like sleeves to perch itself in, cleaning out her pussy with every mind ripping orgasm she had! The fact that she had any breath at all in her right now was a testament to something she couldn’t put on training, and had a hard time putting on kink or talent.  
  
For now, that didn’t matter. All that _did_ matter was that she was being fucked with cocks that in any other situation might have meant submission or death. But now, it meant endless pleasure being pushed and shoved into her at rates that were more enjoyable than anything else. Maybe it was because the symbiotic lifeform could sense what her best pace was, or maybe it was as talented a lover as it was a pervert, she didn’t know.   
  
Samus only knew, as she managed to roll herself over, planting her face into her pillows, ass shoved up into the air, and drooling with a fucked-over expression that meant pleasure over any form of pain, that it was something she had few to no regrets for. Slobber was being fucked out of her with every thrust up her ass, and moans to follow with every twist that slammed all the way to her cervix wall. Her pussy and ass wouldn’t be the same.  
  
It was a blessing that Symbiote waited until they got back to her ship to do this. No reaming her ass in public until her legs split and she showed the world an ass-fucking orgasm. Or decided to stick its ‘tongue’ up her while licking her pussy, probably resulting in her grabbing at her crotch and vainly attempting to rub her clit in front of all the onlookers. Samus was an imaginative fighter, and she could see herself doing that.   
  
Struggling with sexual assaults in a too-tight and too-revealing suit that made her all but a walking billboard, eyes on her from every angle, watching her like cameras in a ship, out on display for them all. She could feel her face heating up now as she thought of it, done in tandem with the method by which she was being fucked anally and vaginally in a DP that would make many porn stars quit their careers. At least it was just her alone now. Alone in her ship with a symbiotic alien that loved to eat what she squirted out. In a space station that was guarded by more battering rams and stationary cannons than some ships.  
  
A station that was tight with security… and didn’t allow anyone to dock with authorization and notice… that kept eyes on all the crafts… and had access to X-Ray scans to ensure the lack of bomb threats… one that would be especially used on a bounty hunter’s vessel, declared to have armaments. Her small ship docked in at the space station, subject to routine scans… and possibly was while she was being fucked and reamed in tandem by the mysterious symbiotic lifeform she wore.   
  
In fact… it could be happening right now.  
  
‘_You are still quite wet despite the number of orgasms I have drunk from you,’_ Symbiote noted wordlessly, the same way that Samus felt. Her chest was tighter than when Symbiote had crushed her during their first meeting, and the orgasms that made her pussy and ass feel like entirely separate parts of _reality_ helped none at all. ‘_I will continue these actions until you have relaxed or your juices have ceased to flow.’_ Samus had no idea which would come first.  
  
She was forced instead, to only grip her thrice now ripped bedsheets, by nails and teeth, as the suit that had helped her and used her for the past few days now fucked her as brutally as she imagined a careless lover would. Careless, but with such size and skill that care was the last thing it needed. The stretch that her pussy and ass were enduring, the grinding she felt between the invading tentacles inside of her, the way her body shook and rumbled, the milking that her tits were undergoing, any of it, _all of it!_ It was just so intense.  
  
More than once through the nigh-unending session Samus felt herself white-out. Not a blackout, not where she felt like she was waking up into something. More like she was _fucked_ out of a moment of Nirvana. Moments that came and went as she imagined some rogue officer in the Security Quarters scanning her ship routinely, seeing her skeleton through the hard-plating of her ship, then figuring out that her position and movements were _not_ those of a woman trying to sleep.  
  
Would he think she was having sex? Would he assume she was masturbating? Would _he_ masturbate at the sight and thought of it? Samus couldn’t see her own face to know what she looked like, but she could feel a smile worthy of delirious dreams pulling at her face. Full and wide enough that her tongue was forced out of her maw, only to drag against the covers as her body was rocked and fucked by the gelatinous ally that had made its way into her life, and on her body.  
  
‘_I am feeling quite full, Samus,’_ said ally spoke up to her, getting only a long groaning gurgle from the woman. Samus didn’t imagine, with the few brain cells she had left, that anyone would be able to answer after the _three-digits_ worth of orgasms the creature had lick, pulled, and _fucked_ in, out, and _through_ her. She knew just as many that would complain about it. ‘_Do you still wish for me to continue for your benefit?’_  
  
The benefit? Of being fucked or watched? Samus couldn’t decide, especially with her face being the lowest part of her body at the moment, tied with her knees and feet, and ass all but a mess so abused and fucked it was probably as loose as Symbiote was when he wasn’t being worn like her erotic Zero Suit. It was hard to think when you were swimming pleasure. Then again...  
  
Samus licked her lips as she thought about it. She didn’t, or perhaps more accurately couldn’t, think on it for long.  
  
“I said… go crazy…”


End file.
